rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 5, Episode 9 Summary
EPIOSDE 9: Original Gals Makeovers After Galantis' Elimination, the Queens re-enter the Werkroom and discover Galantis' mirror message. It reads, "Rock ain't my thing but many other things are. Kill it x". The Queen wipes down the mirror all shocked and surprised. She says that she wasn't expecting Galantis to flop as she had been in the top consistently up until this week. Butterscotch says that it's anyones game now. Diana says is confessionals "With Galantis gone, it poses a threat that no one is safe. I could be the next to go as I've been in the top consistently aswell. But I won't let that happen. Trust me when I say that;)". Soon after, all the girls relax around the lounge and discuss what went down on the Mainstage and in Untucked. The Queens all discuss how far they have come and that they're already at Top 6. Phoenix says that it's do or die and any little fuck up will be taken into consideration. '' ''The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next Mini Challenge which will be Resting Brunch Face. The queens are given 20 mintues to drag up their pancakes. Diana, The Queen and Phoenix all have the nicest pancakes but in the end, Phoenix is declared the Winner of the Mini Challenge. Soon after, Jake introduces the queens to their next Main Challenge, which will be to transform the Top 6 of Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 1 into members of their drag family. Because Phoenix won the Mini Challenge, she gets to decide her partner and pair up the queens. Phoenix picks Lovely Peaches for herself. She pairs up Britney with Flute, Butterscotch and The Predator, Diana and Cosmo Aqua, Estee and Gia Martini and The Queen with Chanel O'Hara. After Jake leaves the Werkroom, the queens all begin. In the Werkroom, all the queens are busy working on their looks for themselves and their partner. Diana and her partner decide to do something very pagenty and old glam inspired. Across the room, Butterscotch and her partner decide to go for something very cute and fresh where as The Queen and her partner decide to go very ghetto and gangster with box braids. Soon after, all the queens are getting ready for the Mainstage, they also need to paint their sisters up. Britney decides to ask Phoenix if she was being shady at all when she was partnering up the queens. Phoenix replies saying she was kinda but kinda not, it's the Top 6 and I'm trying to do what's best for me and my strategy to make it into that Top 3. The Queen says that it was very predictable that she was going to give herself Lovely Peaches as her partner. Phoenix replies back with one word, "strategy". On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include Elvira & Jessica Alba. First up, Britney and Sauvignon Iman Blanc. They serve a basic lepard print pantsuit with a hat. Up next, Butterscotch and Caramel O'Creme. They serve sexy and cute pastel pink and blue dresses with white jackets. They both have white flowy hair. Up next, Diana and Donna O'Hara. Diana serves a stunning gold velvet gown with her hair done up. Donna serves a silver gown with blonde hair. Up next, Estee and Anastasia Envy. They both serve sexy and glamorous business women attire. They each are holding a clipboard and have a pen in their ear to sell the look more. Up next, Phoenix and Sphynx. They serve pink bathrobes with their hair in a towel. They also have a face mask on with cucumber sunglasses. Lastly, The Queen and The O'Hara. They strute down the runway in their grey sweatpants, adidas jumpers and their box braid shoes. '' ''After the runway, critiques begin. Britney is told that tonight was a huge miss. To walk out on the Mainstage in a basic pantsuit is pretty disappointing compared to the others tonight. However, the judges do like her sister's name. Butterscotch is told that their look is a little pedestrian but still looks so polished and cute. Their hair is complimented aswell. Diana is praised heavily for her and her sisters gowns and resemble tonight. The construction of the gowns are praised. Estee is told that tonight she really stepped it up compared to the past few weeks and her "safe" submissions. The business concept is very creative and impressive and nothing they have seen alot before. Phoenix is told that her looks were a little bit of a miss becuase the concept was off. The idea of bathrobes as their looks just wasn't loved at all. Lastly, The Queen is told by many judges that her and her sisters looks were probably the worst tonight. The looks just aren't something you would wear on a runway. '' ''Soon after, all the queens head backstage into Untucked. All the queens grab their cocktails and relax. Estee and Diana both are excited for their critiques and wonder who is going to win. Phoenix says that she is nervous as the judges didn't enjoy her concept. The Queen doesn't really say much as she enters however she says that she feels like the judges are not enjoying her anymore. She seems defeated and ready to give up. The others lift up her spirits and ensure her to fight. '' ''Back on the Mainstage, Estee is declared the Winner of the Main Challenge with Butterscotch and Diana ultimately being Safe. Out of the Bottom 3, Phoenix is declared Safe which leaves Britney and The Queen in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to "Bootylicious" by Destiny's Child. Both queens really eat up the stage and put on a sexy performance. Britney does a few strip teases and splits where as The Queen impresses the judges with some amazing leg moves while she's on her back. After the lipsync, The Queen stays while Britney is Eliminated and Sashay's Away. 5 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts